campvelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Svarog's Cabin
Svarog's Cabin Svarog's cabin is a high roofed cabin that is painted a bright red color with fire etched designs in the walls. There are 4 sets of Bunk Beds on the West wall and there are a few trunks on the North wall with a few pictures of the campers family and of drawings. On the East wall there are a few desks that are covered with designs for new things for the camp. On the South wall there is a statue of Svarog by the door and a statue of fire. |-| Cabin Members={|cellpadding="5" width="100%" |- Cabin Counselor # Liutenent # Year Round # # Campers who are not Year Round (Less active) # # Adoption # # Spirits # # |-| Powers={|cellpadding="2" width="130%" |- Offensive #Children of Svarog can summon a small ball of fire that is slightly bigger then the users hand. It can burn their enemy and is also life threatening to the enemy for it can kill them if the child of Svarog hits the enemy in the right spot. #Children of Svarog can engulf their arm(s) in fire and make the flames long enough like a tentacle. They can use the tentacle to whip and attack their enemies and can even kill their enemy. Defensive #Children of Svarog are able to create a shield of fire that can protect them for a short amount of time, the shield can remain in one spot while the Demi-God moves around. #Children of Svarog are able to summon small spikes that are filled with burning liquid. When the spikes are shot at the enemy the spike will explode and the liquid will splatter on the enemy. Causing the enemies skin to burn and possibly even melt. Passive #Children of Svarog cannot be hurt by fire or any time of extreme heat, they remain perfectly normal and their temperature doesn't rise at all. #Children of Svarog are able to use fire to heal themselves when they have no other option. Though they cannot use the healing power whenever they please, it is only available to them when they are about to die from the wound. 2 months after a character is made #Children of Svarog are able to summon a sword made from pure fire. The sword is burning hot to the touch and can melt through anything. Though the users energy is drained while they have the sword out and if they have it out for to long they will faint and the sword will disappear. 4 months after a character is made #Children of Svarog are able to summon 6 tentacles made from fire. These tentacles have a mind of their own and will attack anything that it sees as a threat, also while the tentacles are being used the users energy is being drained a lot. The Tentacles will disappear after a short amount of time and when they do the user will be drained of their energy. 6 months after a character is made #Children of Svarog are able to turn into fire. While in this state they have no control of themselves and will destroy anything and everything in their path. They are super strong while in this state and they cannot be stopped until their energy is drained completely and they faint and return to normal. |-| Photo Album={|cellpadding="2" width="100%" |- The Svarog cabin has no photos. |-| Treaties={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- The Svarog Cabin has no Treaties. Category:Cabin Category:Cutefairy78 Category:RP Page